


The Plan

by fancyachatup



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Good Friend Clary Fray, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, background clizzy, lightwood siblings are SMART, maryse is Dumb, meet the parents, not really but idk how else to tag it, proposal, robert is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: Isabelle and Alec have a plan that involves pretending to date their sibling's significant other because (spoiler alert) they're both gay!





	1. The Plan

The first time Isabelle had brought up The Plan, Alec had been reasonably (in his opinion) horrified, and he'd proceeded to not talk to her for all of six hours before he succumbed to her puppy eyes. 

The Plan was something Isabelle had dreamt up one night, clearly after knocking back one too many shots. And now, Alec was being held hostage in his sister's bedroom as she explained all the details about said Plan. The Plan stemmed from their sexual orientations and the homophobia that ran through New York's Elitist families, including Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Alec had come out as gay to Isabelle when he was 16 and a few months later Isabelle had confessed that she liked girls. This, coupled with their parents blatant homophobia had led to The Plan. It was a way for both of them to date their desired genders without being outed and then disowned by their parents. Simply put, whoever Alec was dating, Isabelle would pretend to date, and vice versa, thus looking like a normal, straight couple to the general public. 

Alec wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, not anymore, but he and Izzy couldn't risk their parents finding out because they'd stop paying for college and freeze their credit cards. While they both had jobs, it was nowhere near enough income to pay for their apartment and tuition all whilst supporting Isabelle's shopping addiction and Alec's fascination with archery. This left them no choice but to remain closeted, at least publicly. There were a select few who knew. Alec's friend Jace and Isabelle's friend Simon, as well as Simon's boyfriend, Raphael. The two of whom Alec was learning to tolerate for the sake of Isabelle's happiness. 

"You've got to admit, it's pretty clever! Not to mention that we both get to be happy without being disowned." Isabelle said, applying her thick black eyeliner while Alec sat on her bed. 

"Izzy," he groaned, flopping back onto the bed, "it's not going to work. We don't even have anyone to do it with yet!"

Huffing, Isabelle turned away from her vanity to face him. "Hermano, this is the best idea I've ever had! We are absolutely going to go along with it. All we need are a few willing victims and we will be on our merry way, which is exactly why we are going to the club." She turned back to the mirror, applying the finishing touches to makeup look, and then walked towards the door. 

"Come on, Big Brother! We've got some searching to do!"

• • •

That had been about eight months ago, and that particular evening had led Alec to Magnus, and Izzy to Clary. It was their best kept secret, Alec's boyfriend and Isabelle's girlfriend. They'd been upfront with them, explaining how they were closeted because of their family's scrutiny, and Magnus and Clary had been surprisingly understanding, and had even agreed to go with The Plan. 

However, today was a bit different than their usual double-dates, because today was the day that Maryse and Robert would meet Magnus and Clary, and needless to say Alec was nervous. There were so many ways for this dinner to go wrong, so many questions that could lead to a slip-up, and Alec was very aware of that. So aware, in fact, that he'd spent the past five minutes pacing while waiting for Isabelle and Clary to finish getting dressed. 

"Darling," Alec stopped, feeling a warm hand on his arm and turned to face Magnus, who had a small smile on his face, "if you keep that up, you're going to wear a hole into this beautiful wood floor of yours." Alec rolled his eyes, but leaned in to Magnus' touch, allowing himself to be comforted by his boyfriend. 

"I just really want this to go well," Alec confessed quietly. 

"It will. We've done this 'double date' thing hundreds of times in places far less accepting than your parents' dining room. Remember Valentine's Day, how all four of us were squished around that small table at the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in New York? How we got those stares and whispers for celebrating such a gloriously romantic day with another couple?"

Alec snorted at the memory. It'd been a lovely meal and they'd all had a great time, but it was obvious that the other patrons were incredibly put off by the possibly polyamorous relationship. 

"Alexander, if we can fool a hundred of New York's upper class, I'm fairly confident that Clary and I can deceive your parents," Magnus said seriously, eyes locked on Alec's before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"Yeah, okay. I believe you. After all, you can be very persuasive-"

"We're ready!" Isabelle shouted, bursting out of her room with Clary in tow, a slight blush on her cheeks. (Whether it was from Alec's conversation or activities going on in her room, Alec did not know, nor did he want to find out.)

"Alright, let's get this over with." Alec responded, holding the door open for them. 

• • •

All things considered, dinner was going quite well. Alec and Clary were sat next to each other, with Magnus and Izzy opposite of them. Robert and Maryse were at either end of the table and Max was apparently staying over at a friend's house tonight. 

The second Maryse had opened the door, she'd been enthralled with Magnus and Clary, constantly questioning (interrogating) them about their lives, their degrees, and where they wanted to be in ten years. They both took it in stride, and by the time they were ready for desert, Alec was fairly certain they'd won her over. While Robert had been less vocal throughout diner, his speculation and curiosity didn't go unnoticed. He'd casually bring up topics of conversation that left the two couples a bit uncomfortable, but his latest one had silenced the room. 

"So, Magnus, when would you like to get married?" He questioned, biting into a piece of cheesecake with a blasé tone, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. Alec froze in his seat, his back stiffening and eyes darting to Izzy then to Magnus and then back to Izzy, all while Clary sat their with a huge grin on her face (which, what the hell Clary? Way to show solidarity.) 

Magnus set his fork down on his plate, folding his hands together. On the outside, it would appear that Magnus was composing himself, which he was, but Alec could tell he was also choosing his next words precisely. And, even though Alec knew the question was about Magnus proposing to Isabelle, Alec couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach as his boyfriend began to speak. 

"Well, we've only been together for eight months. Don't get me wrong, I've loved every day we've spent together so far, and while I am certain that I am in love, I'd want to give us time to fall even further in love with each other, not to mention learn as much about each other as possible," Magnus responded calmly, staring straight into Alec's eyes, which exacerbated the butterfly problem. He snuck a glance at Izzy, who was grinning from ear to ear, and then to Clary, who was kicking his leg from underneath the table, a teasing smile on her face. He turned his attention back to Magnus, who was now staring shyly at his plate before continuing. 

"But, to answer your question Robert, I am definitely going to propose in the impending future."

Alec sucked in a sharp breath, as he locked eyes with Magnus. Magnus who had a soft smile on his face. Magnus who loved Alec. Magnus who wanted to marry him. 

And damn, wasn't that something?

Isabelle squealed from happiness, grabbing one of Magnus' hands and holding it in her own. To his parents, it probably looked like a woman happy to be almost-engaged, but Alec knew better. She was ecstatic that Alec had finally found someone after the years he spent repressing his feelings out of fear. 

Robert nodded, apparently deeming the answer acceptable and Maryse cleared her throat, a smile on her face as she looked at the 'happy couple' and turned her attention toward Alec. 

"What about you, when do you think you'll get married Alec?" Obviously she was asking about him and Clary, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and he chose to answer Magnus' almost-proposal. 

"Oh I'd love to get married. The sooner the better." Alec responded, holding Clary's hand (for show) while his eyes remained focused on Magnus. And, after seeing the gleam in his eyes and the wide smile on his boyfriend's face, Alec knew that his message had been received loud and clear.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec gets engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was supposed to be a one shot but you all seemed to want MORE (which, thank you that's so lovely of you!)

It'd been a few weeks (nine weeks. It had been nine weeks. Alec had been counting) since their successful dinner, in which Magnus and Clary gained the approval of both Lightwood Parents. And while, yes, they were still lying to them, Alec can honestly say this was the happiest he'd ever been. Since that night, Magnus and Alec had discussed the idea of getting married, and while neither of them had actually proposed, it was safe to say they were almost-engaged, or as Clary liked to say, "engaged to be engaged."

The four of them were now at Simon and Raphael's house (because apparently Alec needed more friends than "just" Magnus and Jace and Izzy and Clary. And Jesus! That's already a lot of people alright?) where they were having a quiet night filled with pizza and trashy movies. 

At the moment, one of the hundreds of Spiderman remakes was playing, but no one was watching. Magnus was over at the bar cart, mixing a few cocktails while Raphael was busy hauling the five pizza boxes onto the kitchen counter. Izzy and Clary were busy arguing about what movies they should actually watch later tonight, and by the looks of it, Clary was (surprisingly) winning, pushing for Wonder Woman while Isabelle rebutted with Iron Man. 

Alec felt the couch dip from where he was sitting, and turned to find none other than Simon Lewis sitting beside him. Alec (not so) secretly liked Simon, because he was very similar to Isabelle in that they were both loquacious, loud, and lovable. So, it was no burden for him to spend a few minutes chatting with him while the others were busy getting ready for Movie Night. 

"Hey, Alec! I heard you are engaged to be engaged, congrats!" Simon said brightly. Alec could feel the blush on his face at the mere mention of his almost-engagement. 

"Yeah, I guess." Alec said, a wide smile threatening to overpower his face. Magnus came over, placing a cocktail on the coffee table in front of Alec and handed Simon a beer before disappearing back into the kitchen. Alec picked up his beverage, pleasantly surprised by the sweet lemon flavor that came from the drink. 

"That's just so great, isn't it? I mean who would've thought my boyfriend and your boyfriend would turn out to be great friends who tell each other everything. I'm pretty sure I know more about your relationship than I know about my own," Simon said teasingly, taking a swig of his beer. 

Alec rolled his eyes, but nodded because, yes. Unfortunately that is true. He knew Magnus was a bit of an over-sharer, but he didn't realize how bad it was until Raphael had called him the morning after Alec had lost his virginity to "congratulate" him on "becoming a man." It was mortifying to say the least. 

"So are you gonna propose for real or is he?" Simon asked quietly, looking around to make sure Magnus wasn't around. Alec froze in his seat, drink halfway to his mouth, staring in disbelief at Simon. 

"What?" Simon hissed quietly, "it's a good question!" 

And. 

Yeah. 

It was a good question. Especially because Alec could feel the ring box in his pocket pressing against his skin. Alec did a sweep of the room, and decided that there were far too many ears that could overhear him (including Magnus') so he stood up and pulled Simon with him, dragging him in the direction of Raphael and Simon's shared bedroom. 

 

When they were both inside with a shut, locked door, Alec turned to face Simon, pulling the ring box out of his jacket pocket and shoving in his face. 

"Do you think he'll like it?" Alec blurted nervously, feet shuffling on the floor as he awaited Simon's response (because he trusted Simon, alright?)

Simon's eyes were bugging out of his head, a huge smile on his face as he looked between Alec and the now opened ring box.

"Bro, he's going to love it!" Simon said, handing the box back to Alec, who breathed out a sigh of relief. He already knew Magnus would love it, it was just reassuring to hear that someone else thought so, too. 

Simon was about to say something (probably something equal parts sappy and annoying) when a knock on the door cut him off. 

"What are you two doing in there?" Magnus' muffled voice asked through the door. Alec shoved the box back into its pocket and turned wide eyed to Simon, who calmly went to unlock the door, opening it to see a curious Magnus standing their with a drink in his hand. 

"Hey Mags! We were just exchanging some bedroom tips, you know? Because Raphael tells me too much about you and I thought I'd bestow some of that knowledge on Alec." Simon said casually (too casually. As if he had actually thought about doing it before) passing Magnus' frame in the doorway and disappearing down the hallway. 

Alec was sure his face was beat red, which seemed to work in his favor, seeing as Magnus tutted quietly, eyes filled with mirth at Alec's obvious discomfort, before wrapping his arms around Alec. 

"I can't believe Simon kidnapped you to talk about sex. This has to be your worst nightmare." Magnus said teasingly into Alec's ear as he enveloped him in a hug. Alec nodded, still too afraid to speak for fear he'd ruin Simon's (disgusting) lie. 

"Did you at least learn anything interesting?" Magnus asked as he pulled away from the hug. 

And. Huh. Maybe Alec should just tell him the truth. Maybe he should just propose right here in Simon and Raphael's bedroom. Maybe he should start talking because Magnus' facial expression turned from happy and light to one of concern. Alec's hands were sweaty as he took Magnus' cocktail and deposited both of theirs down onto a nearby dresser

"I want to marry you!" Alec gushed, slapping a hand over his mouth a second too late. Magnus' eyebrows nearly met his hairline, but he was smiling. 

"I want to marry you too, Darling. Haven't we been over this?" Magnus said, sitting on the edge of the bed and motioning for Alec to do the same. Alec, who still had his left hand covering his mouth. 

"Yeah," Alec said slowly, depositing himself on the mattress, "we've talked about it. But, um, I was talking to Simon about it. About wanting to marry you." 

Alec noticed how Magnus was still slightly confused, and he took a deep breath. "I was talking to Simon about how I'd ask you to marry me." Alec clarified. And he knew Magnus understood because he heard his boyfriend's shaky intake of breath. And then Alec pulled out the box, and watched how Magnus' eyes went from hopeful to downright gleeful, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

Alec cleared his throat, and slowly slid off the corner of the bed, down onto his right knee (because he was going to do this properly, goddammit) and locked eyes with his boyfriend as he opened the box in Magnus' direction. 

"I know this is the furthest thing from a grand proposal, but I feel like I don't need flash mobs or mariachi bands in order to tell you how much I love you, and that I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you." Alec said, smiling at Magnus' watery laugh. 

"I never really envisioned what my future would look like in terms of relationships. Mostly because I didn't think it'd be one that truly made me happy, but also because I wasn't sure what I actually wanted in a lifelong partner. But the night I spilled my drink on your Givenchy top and you smiled at me, I knew that 'forgiving' and 'understanding' would be great qualities for a partner to have." 

Alec was shocked to discover that he was crying, feeling a tear drop down onto his cheek as he stared at Magnus, but he continued with his speech. 

"And their are hundreds of other traits of yours I took notice of. Your humor, compassion, and honesty I came to love within days of knowing you. And then in the weeks that followed I discovered how inspiring and loving you are. How considerate, confident, humble and happy you are. Magnus, there are hundreds of qualities you possess that I've grown to love, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that I wouldn't be able to live without them. Without you. So, would you Magnus Bane do me the honor of being my husband?" Alec asked. His knees was aching and he's pretty sure he'd lost feeling in his left arm, but it was all worth it when Magnus pulled him up into a hard kiss, both of them crying and smiling into it. 

"Absolutely. I would love to marry you Alexander." Magnus said breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss. Alec's smile was so wide he felt like his face would crack as he slid the ring onto Magnus' finger. 

And then there were cheers from outside the bedroom. Alec was surprised, because he hadn't noticed them, but was happy to see his sister and all of their friends crammed into the little hallway. Raphael had a genuine smile on his face, and next to him Simon had a small tear on his cheek. Isabelle was completely sobbing at this point, holding Clary's hand tightly in her own. Clary was giving them a thumbs up with her unoccupied hand, eyes bright. 

Alec was wrong. This was by far the happiest he had ever been.


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a super small chapter for closure. Its not mandatory to read, only if you wanted to see how Maryse reacts x

Walking into the restaurant, Alec felt slightly out of place. This was the place where the four of them usually had their double dates, and now it was just him and Magnus. This means that all of the restaurant's staff and regulars were openly gawking at their hand-holding as they were led over to their table. Proudly showing off the sparkling ring on Magnus' finger. 

Last week, after they'd officially gotten engaged, Alec had asked Isabelle if they could retire The Plan. She'd hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe, and told him how proud of him she was. The next morning, Clary had jokingly dumped him and then took Isabelle out on their first public date as a couple. They'd come back home that night looking the happiest they had ever been, and that's when Alec asked Magnus out. Magnus had been thrilled, to say the least, that he could go around showing off his engagement ring and his fiancé. 

Which is why they were currently at their favorite Thai place receiving stares. Some were judgmental and some were just curious, but it was still odd to Alec that they received this much attention. He quickly forgot about them, though, as he and Magnus had their first real date. It was intoxicatingly, to have it just be the two of them, to have Magnus' undivided attention and not have to worry about Isabelle's snarky comments or Clary's playful jabs. 

By the time dinner was over and they were making their way out of the establishment, Alec was floating on Cloud 9. And then he ran into his mother, who was apparently having a business meeting over dinner. She saw them out of the corner of her eye and offered to walk them out to catch up on family news (which was code for wanting to learn more about the engagement.) Magnus had posted on Facebook last week that he was engaged, and since he was friends with Maryse on the site, she had found out. Because they weren't a particularly close family, Maryse had no problem finding out via the Internet, and hadn't asked for any further details. As they walked out the door, she smiled at them, clearly confused, but happy to see them, nonetheless. Isabelle and Alec had agreed to not tell their parents, they would simply let them figure it out on their own or come to their own conclusions, which probably led to some of the questions Maryse asked. 

"Hello boys, where are the ladies? I heard that we have an engagement to celebrate!" Maryse said, following them as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"Isabelle is at home with Clary tonight." Magnus replied, smiling mischievously. 

"Oh? Are you two not celebrating?"

"Correct, because we are not engaged."

"I thought you said that you were engaged Magnus?"

"Oh, he is!" Alec said, jumping into the conversation. 

"Then why did Isabelle just call me saying she's not getting married to Magnus?" Maryse asked, studying Magnus as though his body language could solve the mystery. 

"Oh, that? That's because I'm engaged to Magnus." Alec replied, lifting up Magnus' left hand to show off the ring. 

"You see, Mother, Isabelle has been dating Clary and I've been dating Magnus. I'm gay. Izzy's a lesbian. It's been this way forever. We are all in incredibly homosexual relationships and quite happy with it. Have a nice night." Alec said, ushering Magnus away with a hand in his lower back before he could hear her reply.

When they were a safe distance from the restaurant, Alec started laughing. 

"Darling, are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright. I'm amazing! I have the best fiancé, my sister has an amazing girlfriend, I just came out to my parents and I get to marry you!" Alec exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I just always imagined that it'd be this huge argument, where Mom would try and guilt or shame us into being straight. But tonight? It was incredibly calm as I shoved my homosexuality in her face, and she didn't even say anything!" Alec said, smiling. 

"So you don't regret it? Coming out?" Magnus asked seriously. 

"What? Of course not! That's the second best decision I've ever made in my life! It felt pretty damn good!" Alec replied, hugging Magnus to his chest. 

"What was the first?" Magnus asked, voice muffled by Alec's jacket. 

"What?"

"You said coming out was the second best decision you have ever made. What was the first?" Magnus asked quietly, pulling away to stare into Alec's eyes. 

"You." Alec responded, a dorky grin on his face at the incredibly cheesy (yet truthful) statement. Magnus kissed him on the cheek and held his hand as they made their way back to the apartment, both in incredible moods. 

When they got home, there was a missed call on the home phone. It was Maryse, saying that Alec better graduate Suma Cum Laude with the amount of money she was paying for his education (which shocked him, because he had anticipated that his parents would stop paying his tuition once they found out. This was Maryse's way of letting Alec know that she wasn't going to disown him.) and then there was silence, and it went on for so long that Alec thought she must've finished her message and hung up. 

But then, she was clearing her throat, asking if she was invited to the wedding, in such a small voice that Alec wasn't she if it was his mother or not. Alec cried immediately and then lroceeded to wake up Izzy to explain it all to her, who cried and woke up Clary, who smiled and pulled Magnus, Isabelle, and him into a hug. 

After a few months of planning, Magnus and Alec sent out their wedding invitations.

Maryse's invite was the first one they mailed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! x

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)


End file.
